Of Ghosts and Guardians
by moonlight1393
Summary: Pitch Black invades Amity Park which is bad enough until he forms a pact with Vlad Plasmius and the Fright Knight. Danny calls on the Guardians for help but it is all ready too late? More info inside. R&R plz.
1. I See the Light

Author's Notes: Welcome to my very first crossover! I love the idea of these two worlds colliding and I'm having so much fun writing it. And just so you know, this is a Fem!Danny fic. But as to not confuse the readers too much, this Danny spells her name like the guys' version b/c she likes it better than "Dani" with an "i". Hopefully that's not too confusing, or odd for you readers out there. Other than that, ENJOY!

* * *

**Of Ghosts and Guardians**

**Ch. 1 "I See The Light"**

It had been a relatively peaceful day for Danny. Sure, she had been nearly electrocuted by one of her parents' crazy inventions during breakfast. But it did miss her. And sure, Dash had shoved her into the school's trophy case only to be mocked by the other jocks and scolded by the teachers for her clumsiness. But the school nurse gave Danny an ice pack for her injured shoulder.

And let's not forget that Danny had gotten detention, for the third time this month, on account that she had skipped her entire 5th period class. But that wasn't really her fault either-she had been busy fighting off ghosts the entire time. Heck, half the school had migrated to the streets to watch the spectacle unfold. Who knew that any of the teacher's were keeping track?

But this was the life of Daniella Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. Yes, she spelled her name like the boys' version. She always thought it looked better than just "Dani" with an "i." She was funny that way.

For over a year Danny had been using her ghosts powers to protect her home town of Amity Park from the various ghost and evil spirits that would do the town harm. And as Phantom, Danny had become quite famous. But as Danny Fenton, not so much. She was constantly being harassed in and outside of school by nearly the whole football team but most notably by Dash Baxter, the rest of the team just follows him.

Life was tough for Danny and it was about to get even worse.

"So Lancer gave my parents the mandatory phone call informing them of my 'repeated disregard for attendance,'" Danny said. Mocking her teacher, Mr. Lancer's voice. "And now my parents are waiting for me back home. Where they'll give me the mandatory talking-to."

It was now the early afternoon. School had let out and Danny was walking home along with her two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Don't forget the mandatory grounding." Tucker chimed in. Sounding very plucky.

"Thank you, so called best friend." Danny said.

"Hey. Real best friends tell it like it is." Tucker replied.

Danny narrowed her eyes at him. She could have sworn that Tucker was taking too much delight in her misery.

"Okaay." Sam pushed the two teens away from the other. The young goth was hoping to quell any impending arguments. "So, will that cancel our weekend plans?"

"No. It shouldn't. It's only Tuesday. They might not ground me for the whole week." Danny answered.

"But to be safe, let's not say anything about the party. Just in case your parents get any ideas." Sam suggested.

"Agreed." Tucker said.

"Great." Danny shrugged. Running her fingers through her dark scruffy hair. "Back to the party. What're we doing for the menu-"

Danny's words were suddenly cut short by the most violent tremor that she ever felt.

People all around started screaming. The sidewalk shook until it began to roll like ocean waves, knocking the teens, and everyone else, off of their feet. Danny watched in horror as the same thing happened with all the other streets.

Cars were swerving out of control. Some cars went crashing into their neighbors. Others were careening into lamp posts and fire hydrants. Danny even watched one car pull a wheelie and drive on its right side tires. Most were just trying their best to not hit any of the pedestrians. It horrified Danny to watch her town get turned upside down like this.

Danny laid prone on the sidewalk with her friends. Gasping, she looked to Tucker and Sam who were as panicked as her. Danny desperately wanted to use her ghost powers to try and save everyone. But the violent quaking kept her from concentrating properly.

That was when a blinding light filled the sky. Funny thing was, no one else seemed to see it. While everyone else was screaming about the earthquake, Danny focused solely on the light.

It was a perfect blend of silver and gold. And it moved through the air like liquid mercury, trickling through the ripples in the air and rapidly bleeding out from its unknown source.

In the very center of the light there was a core. The core grew to an intense shade of white and to Danny's astonishment it started to move. The white core bubbled and turned like boiling water in a kitchen pot. It didn't take long for the core to bubble over and explode.

Next several dark writhing figures shot out from that dazzling light. There were even so many that Danny never noticed a lone shadow emerge from the light and immediately disappear in a smokey haze.

The remaining figures seemed to chase after a single small beam of light. That single little beam shot out like an arrow and dove straight for the intersection. Danny gasped in horror. Whatever it was, it was about to get hit by who knows how many cars.

Danny willed herself to move and went intangible. She raced, propelling herself with her ghostly powers out into the intersection and scooped up the little being wrapped in light. When Danny reached the other side of the street her momentum sent her rolling several feet before finally stopping.

She could see the confused, and slightly horrified, looks that her friends were giving her. Danny merely nodded to them, signaling that she was alright, and held the little being close to her. She would explain when things calmed down. For now, Danny was counting her blessings that no one had noticed what her little in the midst of all the chaos.

Next Danny turned her attention back to the intersection. There were several black ghostly figures that stood there undulating. Danny noticed that they were beginning to panic. At first she thought it was because their intended target suddenly vanished. But then she saw that the same silvery light they emerged from was actually killing them. Danny went wide-eyed as she watched the dark figures dissolve away into little golden flecks of dust.

Soon all of the shadowy figures were gone. Along with the blinding light in the sky and the massive earthquake. Danny was left breathless from the sight.

As Tucker and Sam rushed over to her side, Danny looked down to the tiny figure that she had just saved. The silvery light had dissipated and left what looked like an unconscious green hummingbird in the palm of her hand. Danny examined the creature more closely and found that it had pink fairy-like wings and that one of those wings was severely broken. That

"Just what in the hell were you thinking?! You could've-" Sam bit her lip and she willed her anger to lessen. "You could've been seen."

"But I wasn't." Was Danny's only response. She knew what she did was stupid and that Sam had every right to yell in her face. Tucker gave her a disapproving look as he offered Danny his hand.

"But dude, why'd you do it? And did you hurt yourself?!" Tucker saw how Danny held her left hand over her belly like she might have been in some sort of pain. Sam gasped when Tucker mentioned it and began assuming the worst.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"No, nothing happened I'm fine. Didn't you guys see any of it?" Danny asked of her friends. Tucker and Sam looked to the other with questioning looks on their faces before answering.

"What? You mean the city turning into a spaghetti noddle?" Tucker said.

"Or you dive-bombing at the street?" Sam said.

"I'm serious! You mean you guys didn't th-oof!" Danny got interrupted by a hurried passerby who had just shoved her. The three teens took a look around themselves. It had just hit them that the entire city was in a real serious panic. They weren't going to have long to talk before their parents came looking for them. Danny took her friends down a nearby alley to talk more. "Neither of you saw that light, or those shadows?"

"Nope." Tucker said flatly. Sam just raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"Really guys? You didn't see any of it?" Both Tucker and Sam shook their heads. Danny sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Not right now. At least I know what caused the earthquake."

"Great. What was it?" Sam asked.

"I, I don't know exactly. But I think that light was some sort of portal. 'Cause all of these weird shadows just came out of it." Danny explained.

"Well, why would they?" Tucker asked.

"For this." Danny held out her hand to show her friends the little feathered creature.

"Uhh, Danny. I hate to tell you this but there's nothing there." Tucker said.

"What?!"

"He's right. All we can see is your empty hand, Danny." Sam replied.

Danny let out an aggravated sigh. "You gotta be kidding me." She mumbled. Her aggravation was short lived when all of their cell phones started going off. All of the teens checked to see that it was their parents calling.

"Dudes, I've got to get home." Tucker was looking worried.

"We all should. Make sure you tell us everything later." Sam ended with a look towards Danny.

"Count on it." Danny was especially determined to figure things out. She had so many questions. Starting with why she was the only one who could see what had happened. But she saved those thoughts for later. Right now she needed to go home and that was exactly what she did.

When she reached her house the little bird-thing had woken up. It was making a series of excited chirps and tweets. Danny felt like panicking even though it was obvious that no one else could hear or see the Little Bird.

"Hey, shush now." Danny whispered to it. "I don't want my parents finding out about you. Even though they probably won't see you either..." As Danny's voice trailed off and the Little Bird responded by giving her a haughty look. "Hey! No sass. That's supposed to be my job." The Little Bird gave an amused chirp. "Just be quiet now-"

"DANNY!"

Danny had barely stepped onto the front porch before her parents had opened the door and dragged her inside. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had instantly taken to hugging and sobbing over their youngest daughter. They had felt the immense earthquake at their house and were rightfully scarred for Danny's safety.

"Oh, sweetie. We were so worried about you." Mr. Fenton cried.

"What happened out there? Are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"G-guys, I'm fine." At the moment, Danny was much more concerned with the Little Bird who was being squashed inside of her coat pocket. The Little Bird was tweeting painfully aloud. But when Danny tried to push her parents away, they automatically assumed the worst.

"Oh, my goodness! Danny, what's wrong?!"

"If anything happens to you-I, I, I don't know what I'd do! You were always my favorite." Mr. Fenton sobbed painfully. "Oh. Hi, Jazz. Look, Danny's fine now!" Mr. Fenton's emotions flipped like a light wired to a plastic switch.

Jazz gave her father an disapproving look before turning to Danny with great concern. "You alright?" She asked softly.

Danny had finally managed to pull away from her parents and answered her sister sheepishly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just don't know what happened. That earthquake and all of that ligh-I mean, yeah, I don't know."

Danny nervously touched the back of her neck. She knew her parents were worried about her but Danny wasn't even thinking about the earthquake. The worst part was that she knew she couldn't tell her parents anything about what really happened out there.

Jazz saw her sister's condition and gave the young teen a reassuring smile. And it helped. Instantly Danny was relaxed again. Jazz knew that her little sis would fix whatever was happening. She just needed a some encouragement every now and then.

Mrs. Fenton gently turned Danny back around to talk to her again.

"Danny, we're so, so happy to see that you're safe and sound. And about the call from Mr. Lancer earlier," Danny began uttering curses in her mind. "We'll let that one phone call slide. But just this one time."

Danny raised her eyebrows in surprise. Really, she thought, she was getting off scott-free?

"Just don't do it again." Mr. Fenton added sternly.

That's more like it, Danny continued in her mind.

"Right. Won't happen again." Danny said to her folks.

"Good." Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said in unison.

"So, umm, if we're all done here, then I'd like to talk with Jazz now. In my room. Alone." Danny said looking directly at her sister.

"R-right. Sure thing, Danny-ow! Hey!" Danny grabbed hold of Jazz's arm and dragged her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once they were in the room, Jazz was freed from Danny's vice-like grip and Danny slammed the door shut. "Geez, what's with you? And what really happened out there? I mean, there's no way you'd be freaking out if this was just a normal earthquake."

"You're never gonna believe what happened." So Danny told Jazz everything that happened during the earthquake and even presented the little green bird creature, who was completely invisible to Jazz's eyes.

"You're right. I don't believe you." That earned Jazz a menacing look from her sister. "There's nothing there, Danny! What do you wan't me to do? Lie and say that 'yes I see this weird little bird thing?'"

"Or you could trust me!"

"I do trust you, Danny. I just can't see whatever it is you're seeing." Jazz placed her hand on Danny's shoulder in a very comforting manner.

"But that still doesn't help you to see her. Wait a minute, help you to see-THAT'S IT! I know how to help you see her!" Danny exclaimed. She gently set the Little Bird, who had been sitting in Danny's palms this whole time, down onto her pillow. Next Danny clapped her hands together and bother her eyes and hands glowed an icy shade of blue. The Little Bird chirped in astonishment-she had seen that very shade of blue only one other time. When Danny was done she'd created a perfectly rendered ice sculpture of the Little Bird and handed it over to her sister.

"Yikes! Its still cold, Danny!" Jazz tossed the ice sculpture back to her sister. Danny apologized and held it close to Jazz's face so she could examine it. "Wow, its so small."

"Yeah, well, this is her actual real-life size." Danny explained.

"And the wing is busted up pretty bad, huh?"

"Yeah." Danny recollected the Little Bird in her free hand who then jumped to stand next to the ice sculpture. "Can you see her yet? She's standing right next to her ice twin."

"No I can't." Both Danny and the Little Bird looked to the other a little sadly. "But, hey! You can still she her right? Maybe you should try communicating with her. Who knows what we'll learn."

"We?" Danny repeated.

"You're still going to tell me everything. Even if I can't see her, I want to learn all I can." Jazz said with her arms crossed.

"Alright then." Danny set the ice sculptor down on her side table and turned to the Little Bird. "Let's start with your name-oh!"

"What? What is it? Is she talking to you?" Jazz asked excitedly.

"No. No, she's challenging me to charades." Danny laughed. The Little Bird tapped her elbow and then raised her hand to hold two of her little fingers high.

"What is it? What's going on? Ooh, I hate not seeing this!" Jazz pouted.

"She's saying that her name has two words. First one is, is,"

"What? WHAT?"

"Chill would ya! She's holding something, no? Hugging? Still no? What is that, cradling something?"

"Like cradling a baby?" Jazz interjected. The Little Bird chirped excitedly.

"Jazz! You did it! The first part is 'Baby.' Second part is-wait, what are you pointing at now?" The Little Bird opened her mouth wide and pointed to her teeth. "Your teeth, tongue? No, your teeth. Or maybe just your tooth?" The Little Bird gave a loud cheer and began to clap as she bounced in Danny's palm. "Okay, okay! Tooth its is then!"

"So, what? Her name's 'Baby Tooth?'" Jazz asked.

Danny wasn't really sure either. She turned to the Little Bird with skepticism across her face. The Little Bird simply smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. That's her name. Baby Tooth." Danny replied.

"Baby Tooth, huh? How about that." Jazz said.

"Wow. Baby Tooth." Danny looked to Baby Tooth who continued to smile kindly at the teen. Danny returned the smile and said:

"Its nice to meet you, Baby Tooth."


	2. In Other Worlds

Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting this sooner. My attention has been kinda divided lately. I kinda hate being an adult but at the same time I love it, ya know what I mean? Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter! More to come from this story, I promise!

[EDIT] Realized that I uploaded this without including a very important plot bunny! O_o Shame on me, yeah. But it was a late hour and I was in a rush. Also went back and fixed grammar and made everything look prettier.

* * *

**Of Ghosts and Guardians**

**Ch. 2 "In Other Worlds"**

That night the Guardians were on high alert. Mere hours ago, the Boogey Man himself, Pitch Black, had attacked the palace of the Tooth Fairy. It had been ten years since their last encounter with Pitch and now he was back.

Now all of the Guardians were scattered across the globe looking for anymore signs of Pitch.

Jack gritted his teeth as he soared across the night sky. The wind whipped him from tree to tree. He checked under every rock, inside every cavern, and even followed the shadows. Since Jack was the only one, besides the Mini-fairies, to haveever been to Pitch's lair, he immediately became the expert on the man's hiding places. Jack had told his fellow Guardians what to look for and with a little luck they had even found Pitch's old lair. It looked exactly as Jack had remembered it, save for a few recent scorch marks along the floor and walls. But it was empty. Pitch was no where to be found.

"What the devil is this, Jack? You said he'd be here!" Bunny exclaimed. The 7ft Pooka hopped over to Jack and pointed at him accusingly.

"No! Look, I said I knew where his place was. Not him." Jack pushed Bunny back as he defended himself. He understood Bunny's frustrations. Jack wanted to find Baby Tooth as well but he didn't like how Bunny kept yelling at him.

"Well, where is he then?" Bunny demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jack roared.

"Enough!" North had remained calm and placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. North had shot a look towards Bunny signaling that he'd gone too far. As if Bunny didn't already know or that the pain of regret wasn't gnawing away at him. Even Sandy was giving him the "look."

The last time Pitched had surfaced, his first action was to attack Tooth's palace but why would he do it again? Pitch wasn't some one-trick pony. He was way too smart to try the same failed routines over and over again. Everyone knew that Pitch had something in store and feared what it might've been. Pitch was the type who never acted unless he was absolutely sure of what he was doing. And since Pitch hadn't stayed hidden for long, it meant that Pitch was very confident in his new plan.

"Let us return to Pole." North suggested as he turned from Jack and towards the other Guardians. "Tooth is waiting for us. We should tell her what we know." With that, North took out a snowglobe from his pocket and created a portal.

The group leapt through the portal and landed in the globe room of North's workshop. Tooth was flitting back and forth across the floor. She had been anxiously awaiting news on Pitch. And once the other Guardians arrived she was immediately on top of them.

"What happened out there? What did you find out? Was it Pitch? Where is he? What does he want? What about my castle? Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth was going a mile a minute. She was talking so fast that she'd become barely audible.

"Ca-calm down, Tooth-" North tried to soothe the fairy but she wouldn't.

"CALM DOWN!?" In fact, she was outraged. "How am I suppossed to be calm when Pitch is out there again! And he took one of my girls!"

"I'm sorry, Tooth. But Pitch is gone. And so is Baby Tooth. They are no where to be found." North placed his hands on Tooth's shoulders. Looking her square in the eyes, he told her the hard truth. Tooth was visibly hurt. Her wings stopped flapping and she fell to the ground. All the Guardians rushed over to her. She was breathing in short, sharp gasps.

Jack took hold of her hand, just like she had when she would comfort him. He so desparately hoped that his feelings would reach Tooth and ease the pain. Even if just a little bit. He wanted to help this person he thought of as a loving sister.

"Tooth." North's voice was soft like a whisper. "Will you be alright?" Jack could see the worry clear as day on the man's face.

"I, I will be," It had taken Tooth some time to answer. She needed to catch her breath. But finally managed. "I just need some time is all," Her voice trailed away. North nodded before rising. He walked off and signaled something to the Yetis.

Jack and Bunny stayed with Tooth. Sandy constructed a small bench made of dream sand. He then motioned for Tooth to sit. Tooth accepted the offer. Jack smiled slightly as he watched Sandy helped Tooth back up on her feet. Always the gentleman, Jack thought. Sandy even pulled the bench under Tooth as she sat down.

The lovely scene was then interupted by North's hollaring. Everyone turned to him in surprise. He continued to rant in Russian as the Yetis seemed to be arguing with him.

"What is it, mate? What's happening?" Bunny hopped over to North.

"NOTHING!" North hollared. Waving his great big arms around frantically. Bunny barely managed to dodge them as he neared the man.

"What do you mean 'nothing?'" Bunny insisted.

"Just that. Nothing. There's no more nightmares, no high levels of fear. Nothing. Kaput." North then handed handed some papers to Bunny.

Jack watched carefully as Bunny's nose twitched erratically. His eyes darted between words. Those papers must've been the Yeti's field reports. Ever since Pitch had created the black nightmare sand, North and Sandy collaberated on ways to detect nightmares. Looks like they perfected the search, or whatever tactic they used, just in time.

"I don't believe it," Bunny gasped. Jack could practically see his furry jaw hit the floor.

"How could that be?" Jack demanded of his senior Guardians.

"Pitch wouldn't just do_ nothing_." Tooth insisted from her dream sand bench.

"What's going on?" Jack turned from North to Bunny, and lastly to Sandy. Sandy nervously shrugged his shoulders. He clearly didn't have an answer. Not that anyone else did either. They all stood there in tense silence. Jack looked down at his feet. This shouldn't be happening again. Pitch is supposed to be gone. Then again, he'd been gone even before Jack had joined the Guardians.

As everyone stood moaping about, a lightbuld went off in North's mind.

"IDEA!" Bunny barely dodged his swinging arms again. "Man in Moon sees all. So he must know what became of Pitch an-"

"And Baby Tooth!" Tooth interupted. She mood rising again.

"What're we waiting for? Let's do it!" Jack became all smiles. He jumped over to North with Tooth and Sandy hovering behind him.

"Of course," North laughed heartily. He then turned up to the opening in the roof of the workshop and called out, "Manny, old friend. Pitch is back. This we know. But what about Baby Tooth? Is she safe?"

The was full and glowing like the noon day sun. Its silvery light shined down into the Globe Room. The light condensed itself into a single ray and traveled across the floor. Stopping over the Guardian crest, it triggered the mechanism. The tiles in the floor opened revealing the moon crystal.

"He wants to show us something!" North eagerly said.

Jack was on his toes. Tooth fluttered next to him. He could practically feel the anticipation flowing off of her. Like mighty and intense ocean waves. Practically knocking him over.

The moon's light gathered in the crystal. It resounded with a low hum as an image began to form in the crystal. Everyone was shocked to see a figure that looked suspiciously like Jack.

"What? Frost again?!" Bunny started.

"I swear I don't know anything!" Jack cried.

"We know, Jack. We know." North assured the boy. "Uhh, Manny, some clarification, please?"

The image within the crystal started to shift again. Instead of a person, the Guardians saw two people sitting at a desk. They were doing something but what? Jack, along with the others, drew closer to the crystal. That first Jack-like figure was sitting at the desk with a long haired teen girl. They were talking about something and sharing papers with pictures of something. It was hard to tell.

"IT'S BABY TOOTH!" Apparently it wasn't so hard for Tooth to firgure out. Eveyone had jumped at her sudden outburst. "Look! Look! There she is!"

They all looked again and found Baby Tooth standing amongst the numerous papers on the desk. They continued to watch the scene play out. As it turns out, that first person wasn't Jack. In fact, as Jack pointed out, it was a girl. And she seemed to be talking with Baby Tooth. But the second girl, the one with long hair, couldn't. Everyone had gasped aloud when Baby Tooth fell through the hands of the long haired girl. Fortunately, that first girl had caught Baby Tooth before she'd hit the desk.

"So, Baby Tooth is safe, right? I mean, she can see her after all." Jack felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Baby Tooth was away from Pitch and in good hands.

"But look at her wings! Baby Tooth won't be able to fly like that." Tooth was relieved but still understandably concerned.

"Jack is still right. Baby Tooth is fine. Thank you, Manny!" North said in a sing-song voice.

Bunny then hopped closer to the crystal. He studied the image carefully. He was looking for something. And of course, no one but Jack noticed the livid expression on Bunny's face. A devilish smile formed on Jack's face.

"Hey there, Bunny, you alright?" Jack used some very thoughtful words but his tone was anything but concerned.

"I, I, woul-arrgh! Would you look at that! Would you bloody look at that!" At first Bunny stumbled over his words. But he soon found them. Intrigued, Jack followed to where Bunny pointed. That first girl was holding up the most atroshice drawing of Bunny. Jack couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was a really awful picture and Bunny's reaction to it was too perfect. Having gained everyone else's attention, Bunny then explained since Jack was too busy laughing.

Sandy, in response, formed an image of a children's book above his head. North nodded as he immediately understodd what Sandy was saying, "Sandy's right. Baby Tooth is telling children about us Guardians." Tooth applauded her Mini-Fairy's gumption.

"That one shiela can't even see Baby Tooth though. I mean, how is that learning?" Bunny interjected.

"She's still trying. They both are!" Tooth insisted. "Look. Everyone is there-you, me, North, Sandy, Jack, Pi-Pitch? Oh. She must be telling them what happened to her."

A small series of images formed above Sandy's head. They shifted from a sword and shield, to a fortress, and to what looked like a medieval knight.

"Right, right. They'll be prepared now. And they know who to trust, too." North understood what Sandy had meant. He then turned back to the crystal and continued to watch the girls.

"Who do you think they are?" Jack asked to no one particular.

"Their probably sisters. I can't think why else someone whose that old would listen to stories about us. So, that's the younger sister that Baby Tooth is talking with." Tooth answered.

"Sisters, huh?" Jack pondered. "They sure don't look anything thing alik-"

Jack stopped midsentence as he watched the first girl do something amazing. She closed her hands together and they started to glow. When she opened her hands, ice began to form. It slowly grew into the likeness of Baby Tooth. The girl then presented the ice figure to the long haired girl, her alleged sister. She took the ice figure and examined it carefully. The first girl raised Baby Tooth up but the long haired girl shook her head. Baby Tooth was still invisibl in her eyes.

All of the Guardians were gobsmacked. None of them had ever suspected that there'd be another spirit out there who could control ice and snow like Jack could. Let alone think that a human could do it. But if that was the case, then why wouldn't the other girl simply believe in Baby Tooth?

"We, we all saw that, right? That actually happened. Didn't it?" Bunny was as skeptical as ever.

"Jack, Jack." Tooth nudged at the boy. "Could this girl be related to _your_ sister?"

"I, I don't know. Maybe. I mean, I never tried to find what might've happened after," Jack stopped himself. He didn't want to bring up those memories right now. Tooth gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

The air had gotten tense again. Jack's past was a difficult subject for him. Not that it was all bad, but it was still, for lack of a better word, difficult. Sandy, desparate to difuse the situation, conjured more images above his head. This time they were a a magnifying glass, a fairy, a wand, and a question mark.

"Good point, Sandy. Only one girl can see Baby Tooth. So only one is a believer. But one who is believer also has magical powers. So, we need to ask ourselves, 'why can't other child believe when she's seen real magic?'" North said.

"Hey. Could the Man in the Moon had given her these powers too? That's how I got mine." Jack piped up.

"This is possibility. But is also possible that girl is naturally born with gift of magic." North said.

"That's really rare, North. Doesn't that only happen once every 500 years. And not many of those kids can even awaken their gift too." Tooth replied.

"Whoa! Really?" Jack looked to Tooth in disbelief. Was it really that rare, he wondered. Tooth turned to him and nodded, yes.

"I don't believe this! Guys. This is completely suspicious! We don't know thing one about these two and we're just gonna leave Baby Tooth with them? We don't even know where they are!" Bunny hastily said.

"Baby Tooth wouldn't stay there unless she knew she was safe." Tooth insisted.

"Of course she is safe. Manny would've let us known if otherwise. Right, Manny?" North ended his sentence with a glance towards the moon.

"But who is this kid?!" Bunny demanded.

On cue, the moonlight changed the image within the crystal. The two girls and Baby Tooth disappeared and only a name was left in their place:

"Danny Phantom."


	3. Dog Days in Amity Park

Author's Notes: First of all, I love writing dialogue for Jack and Maddie Fenton. They're so crazy XD And to answer your question, Gammija, making Danny a girl is my own personal quirk. It doesn't really affect the plot much. Wish it did ^_^;; However, I do have the origin of that particular idea written below the chapter in case your interested.

* * *

**Of Ghosts and Guardians**

**Ch. 3 "Dog Days in Amity Park"**

Danny awoke to her alarm clock blaring a deafening tone. She promptly rolled over and slammed her fist down on the off button. After grumbling some inaudible curses she then rolled to face the other side of her bed where Baby Tooth slept.

During the previous night, Danny had constructed a makeshift bed for Baby Tooth. This mini-bed consisted of a shoe box filled with plush hand towels. Danny placed the shoe box at the head of her bed but also on the far side away from her alarm clock. As to keep herself from possibly knocking Baby Tooth over.

Now Baby Tooth was waking up. She kicked the clothes away and stretched her little arms and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Danny chuckled slightly. Baby Tooth was so adorable. Even her yawn, which was more of a high pitched squeak, was ridiculously cute. Danny could tell that her long buried girly side was coming back to the surface. But she didn't really mind. Baby Tooth was great fun to have around. She only hoped that Sam and Tucker would be able to see Baby Tooth now.

"Morning, Tooth." Danny said. Baby Tooth started chirping something fierce at her. Suddenly Danny remembered, "Right, right. That's your boss' name. Sorry, _Baby Tooth_." Said fairy then nodded, happy again. Danny gave her a small laugh. "You keep taking it easy, I'm gonna get ready for school." And with that, Danny got up from her bed.

Unfortunately, as Danny saw it, yesterday's earthquake wasn't enough to cancel school. And her parents wouldn't let her skip school either. So she had to go to school today. The only bright side was that Danny could talk with Tucker and Sam about Baby Tooth and all that she had learned.

"Danny. Are you ready yet?" Jazz asked from behind the door.

"Coming!" Danny called out to her sister. She turned to Baby Tooth and asked, "You sure you don't need any food?" Baby Tooth shook her head, she was fine. "Okay then. See you in a bit." Danny threw the last of her clothes on and joined her sister at the dinner table for breakfast.

Her parents were already at the table. Mr. Fenton was tinkering with something while Mrs. Fenton was instructing about what he was doing wrong. Jazz handed Danny a bowl full of cereal. Danny happily chowed down on it. Jazz scooched her chair closer to Danny's and whispered to her.

"How's you-know-who doing?" Jazz started.

"Fine. She's still up in my room." Danny said.

"She awake?" Jazz asked.

"Yep. I just didn't want her down here with mo-"

"What are you girls whispering about over there?" Mrs. Fenton said. Startling both sisters. Danny and Jazz looked to each other nervously. Neither of them had an answer.

"It'd better not be about any boys." Mr. Fenton said in a strict tone.

"Dad!" Jazz was outraged.

"Gross," Danny hissed.

"Now girls," Mrs. Fenton started in her most loving-mother tone. "There's nothing wrong if you've met a boy that you like."

"Yes there is!" Mr. Fenton interjected. "Its wrong. Very wrong. It shouldn't happen. And its absolutely forbidden!"

"Jack!" Mrs. Fenton scolded her husband.

"Seriously you two. There's no one! We were trying to have a private conversation here!" Jazz gestured to her and Danny.

"Not like there's any guy worth dating at school anyway." Danny thought she's said quietly enough but she was sadly mistaken.

"Well, maybe you'll meet some wonderful guy in college. Like I did. Isn't that right, honey buns?" Mrs. Fenton gave a dreamy look to her husband, who returned it.

"Yes it is, snickerdoodle bee." Mr. Fenton said in a sing-song voice as he closed in for a kiss.

"DOUBLE GROSS! LEAVING NOW!" Danny jumped from her chair and exited the kitchen.

"Danny, wait! Take the bowl with you. You can eat in my car." Jazz called behind her sister.

But Danny didn't hear her. She was too busy trying to mentally unsee her parents affection. She repeatedly chanted "mind scrub, mind scrub," to herself in hopes that the mock spell would actually work. It wasn't.

Danny rushed up to her room and gathered her school supplies. Baby Tooth rode in her jacket pocket again. Even though she was invisible to everyone else, Danny wanted to make sure Baby Tooth would be safe. Her wings were still out of commission, so she couldn't fly around. Lastly, Danny slung her backpack over her shoulder and hurried down the stairs where Jazz was waiting for her. Jazz held her purse in one hand and Danny's leftover breakfast in the other.

"You might not have heard me, but you're still going to finish your cereal." Jazz stated.

"In the car." Danny wasn't asking, she was telling.

"No arguments here." Jazz replied.

"Great. Thanks!" Danny took the bowl of cereal in one hand. Her other hand turn intangible and snatched up Jazz's car keys from inside her purse. Danny smiled as she jingled the keys in her hand. "I'll start the car for you. Sound good? Sure it does."

"Don't ask a question and then answer it! Its manipulative!" Jazz scolded. Danny ignored her and headed for the door. Jazz huffed. "I have to get my bag still. I'll be out in a few."

"'Kay," Danny walked out the door. Carefully eating her cereal as she descended the stairs. She balanced both the keys and the spoon in one hand while the other held the bowl. Next she walked over to the car and unlocked its doors. When she entered the car, Danny immediately turned the radio on. Danny then carefully lifted Baby Tooth our from her coat pocket and placed her on top of the dash. Danny cranked the music up and leaned into the car seat.

Baby Tooth watched how Danny bobbed her head to the music while she ate. Danny's eyes weren't even open. It was like she'd done this so many times she didn't even need to look anymore. Baby Tooth was a little impressed. But she couldn't say the same for Danny's choice of music. It was that music where the people were half-way screaming instead of singing. The drumbeats were explosive and the guitars were scratchy at best. But Danny seemed really into it. Even while she ate, she was humming along to the tune.

Danny opened an eye when she heard Baby Tooth chirp something. "What's up?" She asked. Baby Tooth continued to chirp as she pointed to the radio. "Don't like the music?" Baby Tooth shook her head vigorously. "Don't worry. Jazz always changes it on me. But here, I'll turn it down for you." Danny lowered the volume as she promised.

It was still grating on Baby Tooth's ears but slightly better. Baby Tooth could hear her own thoughts again, which were interrupted by a piercing shriek from inside Danny's house. Baby Tooth jumped. Immediately concerned that Pitch might have been trying to attack Danny and her family.

Danny on the other hand, was far less concerned than Baby Tooth was. She could hear her parents yelling something about ghosts. And she assured Baby Tooth that it was probably nothing.

Baby Tooth turned to Danny in shock. _Nothing_, she repeated the word as a tweet. _Nothing?!_ Her own sister was screaming and Danny wasn't the least bit concerned. Baby Tooth looked at Danny dumbfounded. _What is going on here?!_

Jazz yelled something before throwing the door open. The older teen exited the house with a medium sized vacuum cleaner sucking away at her hair. Danny rolled in her seat, dropping her finished bowl of cereal, laughing hysterically. Out on the curb, Jazz threw down her bags down and pulled the the vacuum off. After that she collected her bags and stormed over to the car. She she tossed her stuff into the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. Danny continued to laugh at the manic state of Jazz's hair.

"Mom and Dad thought you were a ghost again?" Danny managed to say between laughs.

"This is all going in the memoir," Was the only thing Jazz said as she started to drive the car away.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. Save for Jazz yelling at Danny to stop laughing, which she never did. Danny continued to aggravate her sister by taking photos with her phone. Jazz swerved the car at one point as she tried to swat the phone from Danny's hands. When that happened, Jazz cringed as she yelled "sorry" out the window. She had kept on driving. Danny just laughed some more. Jazz attempted to scold her sister but Danny ignored her and made light of the whole situation. Baby Tooth was having some serious deja vu.

The entrance to the high school couldn't have arrived fast enough for Jazz. She pulled into the parking lot as she asked her sister, "Have you told Sam or Tucker yet? You know, about Baby Tooth?"

"Yeah. I mean, I only told them that she was a fairy. And I emailed them some of the pictures I drew but they're still skeptical at best." Danny explained. Gathering her things in one hand and settling Baby Tooth with the other.

"Can't say I blame them. But good luck all the same to you." Jazz said.

"Thanks." Danny huffed as she left the car and headed off to meet with her friends.

Sam and Tucker were waiting in a secluded part of the campus. It was a concrete walkway between two buildings. There was a small and uncomfortable metal bench that was just big enough for the three of them. They always sat there together when they needed to get away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. Danny approached the bench as she greeted her two best friends.

"Hey, Danny." Sam had been watching something on Tucker's PDA.

"Danny, what's up? Got your email last night. You telling me that a fairy did all that last night?" Tucker pointed to the screen of his PDA which had Danny's email open on it.

"No, it wasn't all Baby Tooth. Here, let me explain," Danny had told them everything that Baby Tooth had. About the Tooth Fairy, the other Guardians, the Man in the Moon, and Pitch Black. She explained that the undulating black figures from the earthquake were called Fearlings. The Fearlings were under Pitch's control and he'd sic them on the Tooth Fairy's palace earlier.

"So, the Boogeyman attacked the Tooth Fairy, huh? Seriously man. That sounds so lame." Tucker said. Both Danny and Baby Tooth were glaring at Tucker, even though he couldn't see Baby Tooth.

"Last night I looked up some info on fairies. According to some legends, only the first born can see the fairies." Sam interjected.

"That doesn't explain me." Danny said, turning her gaze away from Tucker. Baby Tooth however, continued to give him the stink-eye.

"No it doesn't. But maybe there's a rule behind the whole visibility thing." Sam continued.

"Yeah, and its called 'believing.' Baby Tooth already told me that you have to believe to be able to see these guys." Danny explained.

"Seeing fairies is one thing, but seeing Santa Clause? C'mon Danny, you hate Christmas. How would you ever believe in him?" Tucker asked. He had a very good point.

"I know I do, Tuck. Let's just be grateful that I found a fairy instead of Santa. Besides don't you guys believe yet?" Danny took out some of the pictures she'd drawn last night and handed them over to her friends.

"Danny, I don't think that these are going to help any." Sam politely refused the drawings.

"Yeah, dude. She's right." Tucker added.

"What?!" Danny was shocked. "I have ghost powers. Heck, I'm even _half ghost_. And you won't believe in something like a fairy?!"

"But ghosts are ghosts. And fairies are so, so," Sam was interrupted by Tucker.

"They're unreal." Tucker said.

"Come on guys! We all used to say the exact same thing about ghosts remember? Then the accident happened now look at me now," Danny hopped to her feet and turned invisible for a spell. Once she was visible again she continued. "Is any of this really that far out there? Yeah, we have ghosts. But this means that there are good things out there too!" Danny was doing her best to convince her friends but it simply wasn't happening.

"Sorry, Danny. Its not that we don't believe you. We just can't see her." Tucker said with a sad expression on his face.

"Come on. Let's hurry up to class before we're late." Sam said as she rised from the bench. In passing, Sam had gently patted Danny's shoulder. Danny simply nodded as her two friends walked ahead.

"They believe me but not you," Danny's voice was soft as she held Baby Tooth in her hand.

Baby Tooth's sentiment mirrored Danny's. Baby Tooth was fine with not being believed in. After all, it was only natural for aging children. But watching Danny struggle to convince those around her was heart wrenching. Danny was trying so hard for Baby Tooth's sake. She gently patted Danny's palm. Baby Tooth didn't mind. In truth, she was happy to at least have Danny there with her.

Danny took in a deep breath and shook herself slightly. Her down trodden expression slowly changed into a determined one. The corners of her mouth curled into a confident smile.

"We'll just have to find another way to change that."

Baby Tooth chirped happily, _That's the spirit!_

Three tall figures stood inside a metallic room. The focal point of the room was the immense computer screen that played candid footage of Danny as she carried Baby Tooth into school. The first figure was Vlad Masters under his 'Plasmius' guise. The second was the medieval armor-clad ghost, the Fright Knight. And lastly, there was a man whose figure was long and lean. His black cloak glided across the floor as he moved closer to the computer screen. This man was Pitch Black.

"Half-ghost you say?" Pitch's golden eyes narrowed at the image of Danny holding Baby Tooth.

"Indeed I did." Vlad answered. He stilled the image and brought up a few more windows. Each one showing video segments that illustrated Danny's ghost powers. "She likes to call herself a 'halfa' but that hardly matters. What matters is that she has all the powers of a ghost. Invisibility, flight, moving through walls, ectoplasmic energy beams, and so on."

"What's worse is that she's begun to gain new powers!" Cried the Fright Knight.

"Yes, yes. But she hardly has control over those." Vlad reassured his partner.

"New powers? I'd be interested to see what else she could do." Pitch turned to Vlad. This new world he had stumbled upon was full of surprises. After losing track of Baby Tooth, Pitch had been approached by Plasmius, or Vlad. Plasmius had made an offer which Pitch accepted. When he'd arrived in Plasmius' manor, he then discovered the truth about Plasmius and Vlad. Since then his stay has been an education in ghosts. And Danny was proving to be a very interesting subject.

"Oh, she's gone and discovered her 'cold core.'" Vlad said in a mocking tone.

"Cold core?" Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"All ghosts have a 'core' to speak of. It runs either hot or cold. Fire or ice. Danny has ice." Vlad explained.

"And you?" Pitch inquired.

"I go hot. Very, very hot." Vlad's chest puffed up with pride.

Pitch soon turned his attention back to Danny. Much to Vlad's chagrin. It wasn't like Pitch didn't think little of Vlad. Vlad, in fact, had been very helpful to him. He'd provided shelter and valuable information to Pitch. But Danny was something else entirely. She seemed so much like _him_.

"She controls ice," Pitch said under his breath.

"What of you? You remarked something earlier about how you and I shared powers." The Fright Knight asked as he approached Pitch.

"That is true, isn't. I do hope you would be so kind as to share, dear Pitch." Vlad mused.

Pitch smiled to himself. He had developed a mild admiration for Vlad. Even his smug demeanor had a certain suave quality to it.

"Its really quite simple. We're both men of fear. You embody fear with your sword and I feed on fear, along with my Fearlings who cause it." Pitch raised his arm and a small Fearling grew from his sleeve. The Fearling was shaped like a small stallion. It trotted up and down Pitch's arm.

The Fright Knight's eyes widened. He'd never seen such a creature before. Neither had Vlad. But rather than feel concerned or even scared, Vlad saw a use for these Fearlings and their master. The wheel's in Vlad's mind began to spin. There were so many things he could do with Pitch's power! But knowing better, Vlad steadied himself. There was always time to scheme. Just not right now.

Pitch saw the smugness rising in Vlad again. He smiled slightly as he willed the Fearling to disappear. Certainly Vlad Masters would be a worthy opponent in terms of intelligence. In fact, he might have even been Pitch's match.

"And you, dear Plasmius, share your powers with the Phantom girl, correct?" Pitch asked of Vlad.

"True. Oh, so true. Except I have about 20 more years of experience on the child. And with those 20 years comes so much more than just combat experience. There's a certain type of knowledge that only comes with time." Vlad replied. A devilish smile danced across Vlad's face.

The conversation had slowly devolved into a contest of slyness. He always knew that Pitch was a formidable foe. That was the whole reasoning behind bringing him in. So that he could keep a close eye on Pitch. But Vlad was confident that no matter what Pitch was planning, he could counter it. As long as the Fright Knight continued to back him up, he'd be invincible.

"Of course there is," A small smirk emerged on Pitch's face. Vlad may have had 20 years on Danny, but Pitch had centuries on everyone else. He'd existed long before all of the Guardians had. He had been defeated twice but he was no fool. And Vlad Masters was hardly even a speed bump in Pitch's plan. He was a crafty devil but he was also short sighted. The man had no imagination when it came to what he could really accomplish. Pitch was already imagining about a hundred different uses for those ghost powers. Vlad Masters was no threat at all. But Pitch did have a use for him.

All of Vlad's surveillance equipment was exactly what Pitch needed. He could watch the movements of Baby Tooth without ever getting close enough to alert the Mini-fairy to any trouble. And Danny hardly seemed any wiser.

* * *

Author's Notes: Like I said above, making Danny a girl isn't detrimental to the story. I just thought it'd be fun. That being said, I had three drafts before this story and one of them did include making Danny a girl. In that one Jack and Fem!Danny were a couple well before the story started. the whole plot would've been about them riding their hormones and trying to figure out how they'd make their relationship work. What with Jack being an immortal that no one can see and Danny being a human would age and eventually die. I dumped this idea when i realized that there'd never be a satisfying ending to it, let alone a decent plot line. I'll talk about the other abandoned plots in the upcoming chapters.


	4. Broken Wings and Flying Teens

Author's Notes: I'm so, so sorry for not uploading this earlier. My life has been a depressing mess these last few weeks. I had completely forgotten about my stories. But anyways, here you go-next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Of Ghosts and Guardians**

**Ch. 4 "Broken Wings and Flying Teens"**

Jazz watched her younger sister with a fair amount of skepticism. That younger sister, Danny, was now involved in another game of charades with the diminutive fairy known as Baby Tooth. Danny had decided that it was time to find the rest of Baby Tooth's entourage. Including the fabled Tooth Fairy and these other apparent "guardians." So Jazz had been coerced by Danny into helping find all of the guardians' homes.

Its not that Jazz didn't believe in any of what Danny was saying. Of course she believed her sister. Even when she explained how she'd saved the mini-fairy from a bunch of evil, writhing shadows. And she still believed Danny when she talked about how said shadows caused the earthquake from yesterday. But, come on. A fairy?! Fairies just don't exist.

"What, like how ghosts, werewolves, and ancient Greek goddesses don't exist here?" Danny rebutted as she sat on her bed with Baby Tooth.

"Yeah, but they all live in the Ghost Zone, Danny." Jazz replied as she pushed herself away from the computer she was working at. She then turned to Danny, who sat on her bed with the invisible Baby Tooth, and said, "And besides, didn't you call her a bird earlier? How do we know she's actually a fairy when she's covered in feathers?"

"Come on, Jazz. We've been over this. If everything we've ever known about ghosts and spirits existing is wrong, then why not be wrong about fairies as well? And look at her wings! I mean, look at the ice sculpture. Aren't those the classic fairy wings you see in all the cartoons? Only, less broken." Danny asked.

"Yes. I see them." Jazz said. She picked the ice construct and began to turn it over in her hands. "I also see that she has a beak for a nose."

Danny huffed loudly. This was going nowhere fast and she knew it. She quickly changed the subject, "Did you get those maps up yet?"

"I did, I did. But don't change the subje-"

"Too late!" She interrupted her sister. A coy smile formed on her face. "We need to find the most efficient route so I can get everywhere in just one night. 'Cause, remember, we're going to India, the North Pole, southern Pacific, and,"

"And Australia. And some Podunk town called Burgess. I got it, Danny. I got." Jazz sighed as she turned back to the computer. Danny caught wind of her sister's foul attitude and asked:

"What's wrong? Is it because I interrupted you earlier? If so, I'm really sorry, I,"

"Danny, that's not it." Jazz stopped her typing and turned to face Danny again. Her face was looking very solemn as she spoke. "I just don't understand why you're putting so much effort into something like this. You're seriously obsessing over this."

"Obsessing?" Danny laughed at the word. "I'm half ghost, Jazz. Obsessing is kinda what I do now. It's in my nature, ya know?"

"I'm being serious, Danny." Jazz scolded. Her eyes narrowed and focused on Danny, making the younger teen shift uncomfortably.

"Right. Sorry." Danny ran her fingers through her dark locks. She quietly thought about Jazz's question. She understood where Jazz's concern was coming from but thought it was unnecessary. Baby Tooth was sweet and so genuinely wonderful that Danny never thought of her as anything suspicious. But since Jazz couldn't see her, it was no wonder she was suspicious.

"Danny?" Jazz piped up. She was still waiting for the younger teen's response.

"I'm trying to think," Danny began. "How to answer this." Jazz nodded and patiently waited for her sister. Danny turned to Baby Tooth. The little fairy stood in the middle of Danny's pillow. Baby Tooth chipped and nodded her head definitively. She urged Danny on to say the words she was scared to say.

Unbeknownst to Danny, Baby Tooth had seen this exact kind of situation before. A child trying to prove their belief to someone who doesn't. The fear of rejection and ridicule easily stifled any child. And it was no different for the teenaged Danny. But Baby Tooth was surprised that Danny could she her at all. For the most part, it seemed like Danny truly held no earlier belief in her or any of the other Guardians. Which is normal for someone of Danny's age. But she also had those powers, which wasn't normal. Maybe it was as Danny had said earlier, her sixth sense allows her to see what others don't.

"I," Danny began to speak up, "I believe in her because I want what she's saying to be true. And yeah, I still don't like Christmas at all. But what she's said about North, the guardians, and all that, I, I just want to believe that there's something good in this world. Not just evil ghosts who only cater to their own whims." Danny's head dropped low and her voice grew very quiet.

"Oh, Danny." Jazz hopped over to the bed and sat down next to Danny. She gave her sister a tight hug as she began to comfort her. "You already do so much good for this world. Why are worrying about others like this?"

"But I feel like I'm all alone out there. Don't you think it'd be great if there were others out there trying to do the same? Isn't that something worth believing in?" Danny asked as she faced Jazz with wide eyes and a shaking voice. Jazz gave her another hug.

"Danny, you're not alone. I'm here for you. And so are Tucker and Sam. And don't you ever think that what you're doing is worthless or doesn't mean anything. I'm so proud of you. You keep rising up and fighting no matter what the odds. You're what I believe in." Jazz gave Danny a small peck on her forehead. Danny smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Jazz. I feel better now." She lied. Jazz didn't seem to understand at all. But neither did Sam or Tucker. Danny had to find a way to settle things. If everyone believed in her, then why not belive her when she spoke of Baby Tooth.

"Good. I'm glad." Jazz didn't catch Danny's lie and continued. "I've the computer running an algorithm to find the shortest route based on your suggestions."

"Baby Tooth's suggestions." Danny corrected her.

"Right. Sorry." Jazz shrugged. "The program should be done after dinner. So, wanna head down already?'

"Yeah, uhh, I'll be there in a minute." Danny waved a quick good-bye to her sister as Jazz got up from the bed and left the room. Danny then turned to Baby Tooth. She felt dejected. Jazz didn't get it at all. No one did. Even so, all that only made Danny more determined to find the Gaurdians' homes. Maybe then she'd get somewhere if she brought all of them back with her to Amity Park.

On the other hand, Baby Tooth wasn't so surprised. Jazz, she figured, might simply be too old to be capable of believing anymore. Then again, Jamie Bennet and his sister Sophie were 20 and 14 years old respectively, and they still believed in the Guardians. But that would've also been because of Jack's persistent nature. He'd visit the two like clockwork-even when it wasn't winter he'd be there to hang out with them.

But none of that meant anything to Danny. She had a renewed determination to find the rest of the Guardians. Danny kicked her legs up while simultaneously pushing herself off of her bed. Baby Tooth was gobsmacked. Instead of landing on the floor, Danny was hovering in the air. Danny then shouted, "Going ghost!"

As soon as she said those words, two rings of brilliant white light formed around her. The rings washed over Danny and completely changed her appearance. Danny was now a well tanned youth with luminous green eyes and stark white hair. And even her clothes had changed into a black, skin-tight suit with white boots, gloves, and some strange insignia on her chest. Even after the transformation, Danny continued to hover in the air. Baby Tooth continued to watch the teen in a state of shock.

Danny, now Phantom, floated over to her computer and ghosted her hand through the monitor. She surged her ectoplasm through the computer's circuits and forced the program to speed up its calculations. Within a matter of seconds the computer chimed and began printing the planned route to where the Guardians lived. Satisfied with herself, Danny took the papers and turned to Baby Tooth smiling.

"surprised, huh?" She asked of the mini-fairy. Baby Tooth nodded. Her shock was clear on her face. Danny let out a small laugh. "Yeah I was too, at first. But now, its pretty cool. Here. I'll show you."

Danny grinned ear to ear as she zoomed over to Baby Tooth. She scooped of the mini-fairy and with incredible speed that propelled her straight towards the wall. Baby Tooth instantly panicked and assumed both of them would go "splat" against the wall. She tried to fight Danny and get her to stop. Instead, Danny continued to grin like a mad-man and headed for the wall. Just before the two would've collided with the wall, Danny turned both her and Baby Tooth intangible.

Baby Tooth felt a remarkable tingling sensation coarsed throughout her body as she and Danny passed through the wall. She looked up at Danny in utter shock and awe. Danny turned to Baby Tooth smirking and asked:

"Still scared?"

It didn't even take Baby Tooth a tenth of a second to realize what happened. _You_, Baby Tooth was glaring daggers at the teen, _You knew!_ Baby Tooth chirped furiously at her. Danny couldn't help but laugh. Even though she was angry at her, Baby Tooth's voice still sounded like a symphony of squeaks. Hardly threatening sounding at all.

"I call that 'intagabilty.' It lets me pass through walls and overshadow people. And lets me speed up computers." Danny added by waving the map in front of Baby Tooth's face. Baby Tooth applauded the sight of the map. Danny laughed again. "Right. Let's go find your friends. First stop, Burgess!"

This time it was Baby Tooth's turn to laugh. Danny was already so impish and childlike, she really didn't need to meet Jack first. He'd only make her worse.

Danny carefully placed Baby Tooth in one of the utility pockets on her belt. Once she was certain that Baby Tooth was secure, she took off for the east coast. She flew at blistering speeds just over 100 miles an hour. They arrived to the small town within a matter of minutes. And after a confirmation from Baby Tooth, Danny turned invisible and descended down into the down.

They had definitely arrived in Burgess but something was off. The streets weren't where they were supposed to be. The stores had different names. And she couldn't even begin to find Jamie's house. It seemed like the whole town had been switched around-been made topsy turvy. Nothing was making sense. So she directed Danny towards the pond where Jack always liked to stay at. Baby Tooth had hoped that Jack's pond would remained unchanged, but she'd found it in a different spot. Instead of being close to the town, like it should've been, the pond was further out in the forest.

Since they were so far out, Danny felt comfortable turning her and Baby Tooth visible again. She landed down by the pond and took Baby Tooth out from the pocket she rode in. Danny held the mini-fiary out in the palm of her hand and watched her look around frantically. She was steadily becoming able to understand Baby Tooth's language of chirps. And from what she gathered, everything in Burgess had been "misplaced." Liked somebody went and rearranged the town into a different one. Baby Tooth began to hyperventilate.

"Whoah, whoah. Calm down, Baby Tooth. Calm down." Danny drew the little fairy in and held her close to her chest. "Its fine, its fine. Everything's gonna be okay. We're still gonna find somebody out there." She kept soothing the fairy until she finally calmed down. "Listen, I'm sticking with you until we find one of your friends. Okay?" Baby Tooth nodded. "Great. Next stop on the list is the North Pole."

Now secretly Danny was worried about this one. Sure she was willing to give this North character a chance, but she still didn't like Christmas all that much. She feared that somehow she wouldn't be able to see Santa, err, North, or his workshop. Would he even want to talk to a kid who wasn't a fan of the whole winter holiday season? She had no way of knowing if that conversation would turn sour or not. But she hoped for Baby Tooth's sake that he'd at least be there.

And as it turned out, North's workshop wasn't at the Pole. Baby Tooth chirped frantically as she gestured out into the cold and empty land. She couldn't understand what was going on here. Where had everyone gone? Why weren't they here? And what about her sisters? Oh, her sisters! The other mini-fairies and their Queen! What of them? Baby Tooth urged Danny on to Tooth's castle. Danny obliged the fairy and speed off for the jungles of India.

Much to Baby Tooth's horror, nothing was there. The castle was nonexistent. Her sisters were gone. As was her Queen. Baby Tooth lost it. She wept bitterly and let out the most horrendous of cries. None of Danny's efforts to comfort her helped. Baby Tooth was lost in a deep sorrow.

Danny remained persistent and flew out to the other sites at top speed. Yet neither of Sandman's Dreamsand Island nor Bunny's Warren were found. Danny would've scoured the globe all over and still not find any trace of the Guardians. They were all but gone. Leaving Baby Tooth in a suspended state of hopelessness and disbelief. Danny cradled the mini-fairy in her hands. She gently rocked Baby Tooth, who continued to sob profoundly. Feeling defeated herself, Danny flew back home, never realizing that they had been followed the entire time.

Hidden up high, among the clouds was a small Fearling. It watched Danny and Baby Tooth with intense eyes. For hours the Fearling had been monitoring their movements and psychically sending its thoughts back to Pitch. Pitch smiled to himself. He had made himself home in a small corner of Vlad's mansion. Hidden away in the shadows as he watched Phantom fly around the world with the fairy. Neither of the two had yet realized that they were from two very different worlds. Pitch was already close to finalizing his new plan. And it didn't matter if Phantom had truth about their worlds or not. So long as he had one perfect moment to catch her off guard, then she'd be all his.

* * *

Author's Notes: Last chapter I started talking about my original drafts for this fic. First one was about Jack and Fem!Danny always having been a couple. Well the first idea of mine kept Danny a boy, but it heavily involved the power of belief from the Guardians' universe. Ya see, Danny was capable of seeing all the guardians but North. That showed just how much he hated Christmas. And for the longest time I wanted to use this idea as a center of the story but I couldn't expand on it. I dropped it because an idea, no matter how good, doesn't hold much value as a plot line if you can't expand/grow on it. Especially when its revolving around two central characters. At least that's how I feel anyway.


End file.
